Stuck
by SinfulFlower
Summary: They would stop at nothing to toy with him. Oneshot, Kid X Liz X Patty


**WARNING-contains bondage, nudity...I think you see where this is going. Do not read if you are offended by such materials. Continue at your own risk.**

* * *

How they had managed to catch the shinigami while he was asleep and otherwise defenseless was beyond him. At least, he noted with a grimace, he had been bound in a perfectly symmetrical position. Symmetry wasn't Kid's top priority at the moment, however, if that was even possible. It didn't matter how perfectly he was tied to the bed, it only mattered that he _was _tied to the bed, shirtless, with his legs spread apart and his wrists tied behind his back.

It was dark.

Too dark for Kid's liking. The miester tried to shout against the gag in his mouth, but succeeded only in squealing softly and allowing a trail of drool to snake its way down the right side of his chin.

The right side.

Right.

This was unacceptable.

Whoever put Death the Kid in such a horrible, _asymmetrical _situation would pay with their lives.

Caught in a fit of self-loathing, Kid almost didn't notice two figures open the door, then shut it behind themselves.

"You're awake." Liz observed.

"He's awake!"

A pair of soft hands slowly removed the gag from his mouth, paused, then flicked the sliver of saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Better?"

"Liz, Patty." Kid greeted in a voice colder than granite. His yellow eyes had finally begun to adjust to the dark, and he could just make out the curves of his twin pistols, the Thompson sisters.

"Hi, Kid!" Patty greeted, earning a glare from Liz.

"Untie me, Elizabeth. Please." Kid's voice sounded less calm than he had hoped, and he winced notably. Was that really him talking?

Liz grinned, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Kid, but I can let you do that."

Kid started to object, but before he could a hand was placed over his mouth, silencing him, and Liz shushed him gently.

"Come on, Kid. Let's try to make this as painless as possible. You're a shinigami. I'm sure you'll be fine."

With that said, Liz's other hand found its way to Kid's waistband and fumbled around for a moment before roughly yanking said shinigami's pants down. The garment stayed tangled around Kid's ankles, his bounds preventing them from falling onto the mattress below.. Kid didn't hesitate to sink his teeth into Liz's hand, which still covered his mouth, causing her to growl in pain and step back, clutching her wrist.

"I said painless, Kid!" the elder of the sisters shrieked. A sadistic smirk suddenly crossed her face, and she stepped forward again. "I'm going to have to punish you for that. Patty?"

Patty stepped from the shadows, laughing maniacally. Not that that was anything new. It happened quite frequently. What the blonde did next, though, Kid couldn't have predicted. She stomped over, planted a kiss on Kid's cheek...

And she pulled his boxers down.

The grey, skull-covered underwear hit his ankles alongside his pants, and he stared at the younger sister in shock.

"P-pull those back up!" he shouted, tugging against the ropes that bound him with all his strength, but even that wasn't enough to free his limbs. Patty didn't obey. She leaned forward and crawled onto the bed, her cute, round eyes filled with lust, until her face was just inches from Kid's own. One arm went around Kid's neck in a gentle embrace, and the opposite hand traced circles over his chest, gradually lowering with each elliptical motion...

"Patty! Stop that!" the firmness had returned to Kid's voice now, and for that the reaper was grateful. And yet...

Patty didn't stop.

Her hand continued its descent, down Kid's belly, now, then paused around his waist. Kid gritted his teeth, knowing what was coming next. Patty giggled.

Her hand found its way down south.

Her motions were just as slow and teasing as they had been a few seconds previous. No matter how hard he tried to bite it back, a desperate whimper escaped his lips, hanging in the air. His breath hitched in his throat for a minute, and returned in uneven gasps.

"Enjoying that, Kiddo?" Patty whispered into her miester's ear, all the while wearing her characteristic, childish grin, and all the while continuing to tease Kid. Kid just whined in response.

"Hey, Patty." it was Liz who was now waiting patiently in the shadows. "It's my turn. If you keep that up, he'll finish before I get to have any fun."

"Aww..." Patty whined like a child who had been told to turn off the TV and go to bed. "Just a minute, sis. Pwease?"

Exactly like a child.

Liz's gaze remained cold.

"Patty. Do as your sister says."

Patty pouted, then turned to Kid with a sigh. She gave the boy one last squeeze, earning a moan from deep in the back of his throat, then climbed off him and jumped from the bed. Liz stepped forward, examining her younger sister's work.

Without warning, Liz's hand took the place of Patty's. Kid looked away, disgusted.

Disgusted with who, exactly?

Liz.

Patty.

Himself.

Did it even m-

Wait.

Himself?

Kid couldn't ignore the feeling pitting in his stomach anymore. Yes, he was definitely disgusted with himself. No matter how much he fought, a part of him was enjoying this. Not a large part, no. Never. But it was a part of him, nonetheless. It was disgusting, more so than his asymmetrical hair.

Absolutely revolting.

His reverie was cut into as Liz continued what Patty had started. She was rougher and much less patient than Patty, not that Kid minded. The biggest difference, though, was that Liz's movements were perfectly symmetrical. Perhaps out of consideration, she worked with two hands, any movement made even slightly to the left was mirrored on the right. Her strokes were in perfect time, with each one exactly the same distance apart from the next. That little part of Kid, the one that was enjoying the current situation, grew.

"Nnng!" Kid was unable to hold the sound back. It was a low, strained noise akin to that of an animal in heat. It disgusted Kid and humiliated him that he had stooped to this level. It only seemed to amuse Liz, though.

"You enjoying this, Kid?"

Kid moaned in response. Liz's rhythmic strokes sped up, and with one deep, shuddering breath, Kid knew it was over. Tears streamed down his cheeks (in an orderly, symmetrical fashion, thank goodness), and his body thrust into Liz's touch without consulting his brain first. In a flash, it was over.

Kid whimpered uncomfortably as he released onto the bed and Liz's hand. With a groan, he allowed his body to go limp.

"Are you...satisfied?" he sneered at his weapons, one of which was laughing her face off and the other, who was attempting to wipe the sticky white liquid off her clothes. The latter smirked, reaching for her own waistband.

"Oh, we're not done with-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of a cellphone. Her own cellphone.

"Dammit...h-hello? Oh, Sh-Shinigami-Sama! ... wait, you're sending Stein over _when? ..._ okay, got it."_  
_

Liz ended the call, then turned to look at her sister.

"Patty, we gotta high-tail it outta here!" she muttered, turning to leave. "Professor Stein will be here any minute now!"

"Kaaay!"

"Wait!" Kid protested after the girls. "Untie...me...first..." but they had already left.

Kid sighed, laying his head down in defeat. At least Stein would be there soon. He would probably untie him.

...

That is, if he could explain to the teacher why he was strapped to a bed, naked, and covered in his own liquids.

...

Bring Hell on.


End file.
